The dirty deeds we do
by AnbuShinigami12
Summary: Some Hinata and Itachi action. :


I was tossing and turning. Sleep seemed impossible for me tonight. So I just laid there with my eyes closed and my mind kept wandering to him no matter how hard I tried to control it. My insides began to tingle when I remembered the smell of him. He was unmistakably male. His sweet musky scent and the way his hands felt on my body. Uh, why was this man so intoxicating. My hand began to travel up to my breast and I gasped while I imagined it was his hand in place of mine. My other hand traveled lower and just when it was about to reach its destination I felt another presence in the room. As fast as I could move, I activated my Byakugan and jumped into position. Byakugan met Sharingan. Red was all I could see and then there was the hint of white as the barer of those eyes began to grin.

"You couldn't wait for me, could you? You sure are an impatient one." His voice filled my ears and I closed my eyes as I took in its richness. "Well, we'll just have to handle that, now won't we." I opened my eyes when I heard his feet hit the ground once he had jumped off the window sill.

"Y-y-you shouldn't b-be here." My voice was shaky and nervous. His grin grew wider.

"There's many things I shouldn't do, Hinata. But that never stopped me before." The pounding of his feet grew louder as he moved closer to me. Then suddenly the pounding stopped and he was standing within inches of me.

"L-l-like wh-what?" His chest shook as he chuckled slightly.

"Hmmmm, what I shouldn't do? First of all, I shouldn't put my hands on that delicious ass of yours and pull you closer." His hands left the confines of his cloak that represented he was my enemy. The clouds floating in the pool of blood red should have reminded me he was not to be trusted, but my brain wouldn't pick up the signals. All I could focus on was those hands. He gripped my hips for a moment and then slid them to my butt. He used those hands to pull me closer until my hips rested against his and my breasts were pressed against his chest. "I shouldn't grab those huge boobs of yours." One of his hands left my butt and traveled upwards. A gasp left my lips when I felt his cold hand on my skin as his hand went up my shirt. My wide eyes looked in to his when his hand snuck its way under my bra. "I don't like it when you wear a bra. It just gets in my way. Next time you won't wear one."

"Wh-wh-who said there w-would be a n-n-next time?" My voice came out in a whisper.

"Hina, Hina, Hina. There will always be a next time." His grip on my boob tightened and I couldn't stop the moan that passed between my lips. He smirked and his finger began to circle my nipple. He pinched it and my eyes closed. "Look at me."

My eyes opened and he dipped his head until his lips pressed against mine. They moved roughly against mine. His tongue reached out and touched my lips asking for entrance. I opened and was greeted by his sweet taste. His groan vibrated through my ears as his tongue continued the onslaught of my mouth and his hands continued to rub my ass and boob. The pleasure was overwhelming me. All rational thought flew out of my head and I was left with nothing but instinct. My lips pulled away from his and I began a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck. He moaned and the sound was so good. My tongue came out and touched each spot I kissed. I began to suck on his neck and the pace of his finger circling my nipple increased. My hands moved to remove his cloak as I continued to suck. His hands moved away from my body and he helped me remove it. He broke contact with my lips to remove his shirt and I whined with displeasure.

"Impatient, impatient." I moved my hands to help him remove his pants and he tsked. "We need to work on that control of yours. I'm filthy. I need a shower."

"Uh, uh." My lips met his chest. Moving back I looked at him and pulled my shirt over my head. His eyes moved to my breasts and desire filled them. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Reaching his hands behind my back he unclasped the hooks on my bra. When it fell to the floor his eyes focused on them.

"Or we could do both at once."

**Chapter 2 will be a nice little shower scene. *wink wink***

**Reviews would be nice. :)**


End file.
